


Sweet Thing

by literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Microfic, Trickster Mode, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte/pseuds/literaryFRIVOLOUSneophyte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trickster Mode and Cronus Ampora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Thing

Your teeth turn to candy caramel and your tongue breaks off into slices of licorice and your fingers and fins forget their flesh shape in favor of cotton candy and your ribs pop out of place, you scream and it comes out as a giggle with whipped cream from your wind pipe. your sugar bones melt to sunlight and you forget every other color except the ones swirling in pastel ecstasy

you forget everything that makes you sad or makes you scowl or cry or write lyrics on napkins, you forget the songs you hum in the ablution chamber, you forget about orange juice and salt water and meat. your whole body forgets what meat is. your clothes forget about fabric. your mouth forgets about saliva. your teeth are forgotten and oh

oh do you love sweet things!

all the strings on your instruments snap, your hive groans like a ship splattered against the rocks

You are very happy and you have much to share with the world!


End file.
